


What Happened When Blaine Fought Sam

by haleygirl



Series: What Happened When... [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleygirl/pseuds/haleygirl
Summary: Kurt is not pleased with Blaine's argument with Sam in Glee Club. Contains spanking.





	1. Chapter 1

“He pushed me first.”   
Kurt sighed. “That’s not the point. It wouldn’t have happened at all if you hadn’t been rude to him.”  
Blaine fidgeted, sitting on the edge of Kurt’s bed. He knew it was true, he just didn’t like it.   
“So I’ll tell him I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah. You will.” Kurt said, his tone more stern. “Sam’s been through a lot. You were completely out of line.” he scolded. Blaine swallowed. The possibility of skirting punishment over this was becoming less likely. He looked at the floor, ashamed.  
“…Yes sir.”  
“And if that had escalated into a fistfight could have gotten you both suspended. We’re already going into sectionals without Rachel, Blaine! You can’t screw up like that.”  
“I know. I—it won’t happen again.”  
Kurt looked at his watch. His dad would be home in a half hour at the most. Rachel was downstairs with Finn but luckily they could always be counted on to be absorbed in making out until the minute a parent arrived. He went over to his stereo and turned on some music, just to be sure the sound wouldn’t draw any attention. Blaine posture stiffened, recognizing the intention.  
Kurt turned to Blaine. “We’ve discussed how I expect you to treat people, Blaine. If you can’t even disagree about choreography without insulting him, you need a reminder about expectations.”  
Blaine pouted a bit at that. When Finn had told the two of them he’d found Sam in a strip club Blaine had been pretty scandalized. “That’s so… sordid and immoral.” he’d said. But Kurt felt sorry for Sam, having spent so much time with him last year when his family was trying to get back on his feet. He wasn’t going to judge him for doing what he could to keep life normal for his little brother and sister. And now that he was crashing at the Hummels, just trying to be a teenager again, he felt a renewed sense of loyalty to him. Sam didn’t need his friends spreading juicy gossip about this, and Kurt warned Blaine that he could expect a good tanning if he ever caught him doing that. “You’re going to show him courtesy, got it? That means in person and behind his back.” Blaine had grudgingly agreed. He had already felt he had gone above and beyond showing “courtesy” to Kurt’s brother this fall, despite not really getting the same from Finn half the time. But they had agreed not long ago that Kurt would provide discipline as he saw fit, and it wasn’t his place to be arguing.   
“Sulking isn’t helping your case young man.” Kurt lectured, crossing to his boyfriend.  
“I’m not—“  
“Yeah and backtalk isn’t going to either.” Kurt said, staring Blaine down. They were fairly new at this, but Kurt was learning quickly. Blaine shut up. Kurt pulled him up and made short work of his pants, pulling them down. Blaine crumpled a bit, knowing he’d disappointed Kurt and not looking forward to getting punished. Kurt sat on the bed and pulled him over his knee. They had done this maybe half a dozen times before at this point, and the awkwardness had dissipated. Kurt pulled down the boxer shorts next, and, wanting to get this over with, quickly set into a rhythm of firm swats to Blaine’s backside.   
Blaine winced, the sting building quickly. He tried to think of something else. Kurt had a hard hand. When they had started this he hadn’t been quite prepared for that. He’d wanted some absolution for when he screwed up, but he hadn’t exactly been sure what discipline from Kurt would be like. It was embarrassing to him to discover how often these punishments ended with him in tears. “Well, a spanking is supposed to hurt.” Kurt had said after the first time. Hard to argue with that.  
SMACK-SLAP. Blaine whimpered as Kurt focused in on his sit spots. He shouldn’t have gotten into it with Sam. He knew that before, but… there was certainly something about being over a knee that drove home a message. “Owwww….” he breathed, hoping Kurt would finish up soon.  
“Hey Kurt, is Blaine still here, I need to get notes for physics---“ Rachel’s chipper voice cut off abruptly.   
Both Kurt and Blaine froze for a moment, the sound of Counting Crows playing absurdly on.  
“OH MY GOD!” Blaine rushed off of Kurt’s lap, hurriedly pulling up his clothes.  
Rachel for her part turned bright red, slapping a hand to her mouth. “I—I’m sorry!”  
Kurt seemed frozen, uncertain what to do. Blaine wanted to crawl up and die.  
“I didn’t—mean to walk in on you---“ Rachel sputtered. “I didn’t know you’d be—“ she didn’t know how to end the sentence.  
Kurt cleared his throat. He went over to Blaine. “It’s—it’s going to be okay.” he comforted. This was his fault, he reasoned. He was the one who was disciplining. It was his job to protect Blaine from… outside eyes.   
“Is this--- a-- sexual thing?” Rachel asked, unable to help herself.  
“Oh. My God.” Blaine covered his face with his hands.  
Kurt sighed, putting an arm around Blaine. “It’s… an us thing, Rachel. And I’d… we’d -- appreciate if you didn’t share this with other people.”  
“I should go—“ Rachel sputtered.  
“No. Stay.” Kurt responded, summoning his courage. Blaine looked up at Kurt, incredulous. Kurt whispered to his boyfriend, trying to be soothing. “The cat’s out of the bag. We have to… at least talk about it.”


	2. Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's awkward for everyone but now it's out in the air.

Blaine was too mortified to speak, but he grudgingly made his way back over to the bed and sat. He immediately winced a bit, then reshuffled himself, half leaning on and half lying on the bed. He studiously avoided Rachel’s gaze.  
“Not to be rude, Rachel… but you really should knock first.” he said, quietly. Kurt grunted at that. What a mess.  
“You guys, I’m really sorry!” Rachel whined, her voice rising.  
“Shhh….” Kurt hushed. “Finn’s going to hear you now.” He realized the door was half ajar still and rushed to close it.  
“God. Please don’t tell Finn about this Rachel!” Blaine begged.  
“Of—of course not.” Rachel stuttered.  
“He’s downstairs still?” Kurt asked.  
“Puck called. They’re strategizing about Saturday’s game. We figured your dad was going to be home soon—“  
“Yeah.” Kurt nodded and turned the music back down. It was annoying hearing it play in the background of an embarrassing disaster. He kept his voice low.  
“Look. Blaine’s right. This is… uncomfortable. But I know enough not to barge into Finn’s room when you’re over. You’re not the only people with a sex life around here…”  
“Oh my God.” Blaine breathed.  
“Blaine. It’s fine.”  
“It’s not.”  
“Well. It will be.”  
“Blaine. Honest. I won’t tell Finn or--- or anyone else. It’s no one’s business, really, and I’m really sorry I walked in while you--- were being…” Rachel faltered. She wasn’t entirely sure what she had walked in on.  
“Punished.” Blaine admitted, his voice low.  
“Punished?” Rachel questioned, unsure.  
Kurt cleared his throat. “If you must know, we have an… arrangement. It’s all consensual though—“ he hastened to add.  
Blaine nodded, glancing up.  
“It is?” Rachel squeaked. “I mean—of – of course, I assumed, you two wouldn’t… Look, it’s not really my business---“  
“No. It’s not.” Kurt stated simply. “But we’re not ashamed. We’re just… private about this.” He reached over and touched his boyfriend’s shoulder, comforting and reassuring him quietly as he spoke. “Sometimes he gets punished. The old fashioned way.”  
Rachel nodded, processing this. “So it’s a roleplaying thing?”  
Kurt sighed, looking at Blaine. There was a quiet moment where they looked at each other, seeming to silently negotiate what to reveal. “Not really. It’s not what we do when we’re being intimate, if you must know. Blaine just likes having… structure in his life. I keep him accountable sometimes. Like with schoolwork and things like that.”  
“You spank him.”  
“Yes. Well. Sometimes.” Kurt’s heart welled seeing Blaine’s embarrassment. “Just when he needs it.” He added, thinking that made it sound better and realizing too late it really didn’t.  
Blaine rolled his eyes in spite of himself. This would go quicker if he just bit the bullet and laid it on the table, he decided. “Kurt just… didn’t like that Sam and I kind of scuffled in Glee today.” He volunteered, brave. Saying the words aloud brought back the shame Blaine had been feeling about failing to behave appropriately. He wished he could go back in time and change it. “I know it probably sounds… weird, or whatever. But we made this agreement that I, uh… can expect to be in trouble with Kurt for things like that.” He glanced at his boyfriend, who nodded.  
Rachel swallowed. “I see. I just—Finn and I don’t--- I’ve never met anyone who…”  
“Yeah Rachel, like I said. It’s… an us thing. And… I guess it could happen again in the future, so…. Seriously, please knock, okay? ”  
“Of course! Honest, it’ll never happen again. And y-your secret’s safe with me.”  
“Thanks.” Blaine said quietly.  
“I know it looked like I was… hurting him, and --- I sort of was, I guess—but it’s not, it’s not anything you have to worry about.” Kurt stammered. Blaine nodded, ready for this conversation to be over.  
“…Okay.”  
Kurt looked to the door. “…Finn’s probably wondering what’s taking you so long.”  
“Right. Okay. Well. Thanks for clearing that up for me.”  
“No problem.” Kurt said, awkward.  
Rachel backed out of the room, bursting with the desire to share what she’d seen and not knowing quite how she was supposed to keep something this scandalous a secret. She hadn’t gotten a spanking since she was a very little girl, it was hard to imagine Blaine volunteering for one at his age. But she’d seen it with her own eyes. Blaine must be so embarrassed! She didn’t know how to make it up to him, but she was determined to come up with a way.


End file.
